peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-27 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Depth Charge only session, recorded 27th January 1991, repeat, first broadcast 23 February 1991 *Th'Faith Healers #1, recorded 24th March 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Wedding Present: Dalliance (single) *Cocoa Tea: Ruling Cowboy () Greensleeves *Depth Charge: War Is Not Good (session) *Babes In Toyland: Swamp Machine (Album - Spanking Machine) *Th'Faith Healers: Coffee Commercial Couples (session) *Wy-Zee: Tagging It Up () Tough City *Chapterhouse: Guilt (album - Whirlpool) Dedicated § *Formula: Exploded (Original Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 28 *Barbel: Inferno (single) Imaginary *Mav Cacharel: 'Louzolo (LP-Louzolo)' (Melodie) *Dazzling Killmen: Numb (7") Sawtooth SWTH 002 *Depth Charge: Under The Electrical Storm (session) *Daniel Tombo and Marceline Vaviroa: Fean Baliha (v/a album - Madagasikara One) Globe Style ORBD 012 *Greenhouse: World's Turn (album - Normless) Native *Inside Out: I'm Talking (album - She's Lost Her Head) Mean Time *Inside Out: Undertone (EP - Inside Out) Revelation this is a different band *MC Buzz B: Utopia (album - Words Escape Me) *Olive Lawn: Minnesota (album - Sap) Nemesis *Olive Lawn: Kent State (album - Sap) Nemesis *Olive Lawn: Who's Playing Guard Today (album - Sap) Nemesis *Second Phase: Mentasm (12") R&S *Th' Faith Healers: Bobby Kropper (session) *Jimmy Bryant And Speedy West: Picking The Chicken (album - Guitar Take-Off) See For Miles *Force Fed: Elawonda (album - Elawonda) Sycophant *Eton Crop: Noisy Town () Torso Dance *Twin Hype: Double Barrel (12" EP) Profile *Attwenger: Tans (album - Most) Trikont *Depth Charge: Laughing At Strangers Wearing Funny Shorts (session) *Unrest: Sex Machine (Singles of The Month Club) Sub Pop *Velvet Monkeys: Rock The Nation (Singles of The Month Club) Sub Pop *Ed 'Roughneck' Robinson: Roughneck Sound (12") Greensleeves GRED 301 *After Hours: Waterfalls (4 A.M. Mix) (12") Strictly Rhythm SR 1234 *Rein Sanction: F Train (album - Broc's Cabin) Sub Pop § *Rein Sanction: Deep Ellis (album - Broc's Cabin) Sub Pop § *Rein Sanction: Do You Remember (album - Broc's Cabin) Sub Pop § *Leo Kottke: The Driving Of The Year Nail (album -Six And Twelve String Guitar) Takoma *Syran M'Benza ft Diblo Dibala: Icha (album - Symbiose) Hysa Productions *Big Chief: Friday Night August The 14th () Snakeskin *Sugar Minnott: Not My Baby () Jammy's *Manfred Mann: Oh No Not My Baby *Spinning Jennies (EP -It's It It It) Tea Time *Th'Faith Healers: Jesus Freak (session) *Rapidist Fundamental: Them Boys Are Getting There (album - The Doo-Pop Legacy) A & M *Captain Beefheart: White Jam *Depth Charge: Depth Charge v Silver Fox (session) *Gutterbox: Crack House *Fall: Edinburgh Man (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *§ tracks also available on Peel April 1991 File ;Name *John Peel 19910427 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *John Peel 19910427 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 ;Length *1:25:42 *1:34:26 ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List) Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online